The Demon Lord and The Shikon Miko
by kasey44
Summary: *Discontinued, but I may continue if I can find my notebook that has all the chapters I've finished* A collection of one-shots from prompts that are loosely held together by our favorite pairing. **This might turn into a real story at some point, but for now it is just for fun. Rating is M because I have no idea what might come out of all of this!
1. Cheat

**Prompt from Riku Ryuu's Random Prompts**

**Prompt**: Cheat

**Link to forum**\- forum/29-challenges/61802-riku-ryuus-random-prompts

**Word Count**: 372

Kagome giggled as she watched Sesshomaru struggle. It was just to cute. He had lost their bet so she made him eat peanut butter. Now he had it stuck to the roof of his mouth, and was frantically trying to pry it down with his tongue before Inuyasha got back and saw him.

He had begun traveling with their group after Naraku had injured Rin in an attempt to kidnap her. While this was all fine, Inuyasha had pitched a fit, worse than when she tried to go home. So now Inuyasha had taken to hiding away at night after everyone had gone to sleep leaving Sesshomaru to watch over the group.

They had become friends. Sort of….

So she stayed up sometimes to keep him company, whether by telling him about the future or playing games, like tonight.

His eyes were flashing red as he heard the miko giggle.

"You will cease your giggling and aid this one!"

"Nope. Sorry, no can do. You lost. Now you have to suffer the consequences."

"This one never loses….you cheated."

"I didn't cheat. It's not my fault you aren't perfect."

"You have an unfair advantage. This one has never played before."

"That's a lie, and from the honorable Lord Sesshomaru, who never lies."

"I did not lie, human."

"Yes you did. This is the fourth round and you still can't beat me. I thought you were a fast learner."

Finally, swallowing the peanut butter Sesshomaru leveled the miko with a glare. He could hear Inuyasha returning and knew tomorrow would be hard since the miko would wish to sleep in as she had stayed up late with him again.

"Go to bed. Inuyasha is returning."

"Fine, Fluffy-chan. Have it your way," Kagome replied crawling over and into her sleeping bag carefully so as not to wake Shippo.

"You are not to call me that," the dog demon growled.

"Only when others can hear," she yawned before curling up around Shippo and falling asleep.

Only after Inuyasha returned and hopped onto a tree branch did he let his mind relax.

There was no way he was ever playing Go Fish with the miko again because the only way she could have won was to cheat.


	2. Sand

**Prompt from Riku Ryuu's Random Prompts**

**Prompt**: Sand

**Link to forum**\- forum/29-challenges/61802-riku-ryuus-random-prompts

**Word Count**: 385

It had been many weeks since Lord Sesshomaru and his crew had joined Kagome's pack, and everything was going surprisingly well. Shippo and Rin got along and were easily guarded by Ah-Un and Jaken when Kirara was aiding Sango in battle.

Miroku and Jaken hit it off as well becoming good friends, and could often be found talking. Kagome and Sesshomaru were friends as well not that anyone knew.

Inuyasha was the only problem. When they weren't fighting demons, he was picking a fight with his brother, a fight which usual resulted in his having to be carried on Kirara till he healed.

Things were going well and the combined pack soon found themselves on a beach after following a false lead on Naraku. The group wasn't in the best of moods. They had found no traces of Naraku, and only one shard had come from their travels toward the eastern shore.

However, Kagome couldn't stand to have her friends in such a state. She insisted they take a break for a few days and relax before continuing. Inuyasha of course had a problem with it.

"Keh you just wanna go home, you weak human."

"No, Inuyasha, I don't I think this time will be good for all of us," Kagome replied.

"As if I belie-"

One thump later left Inuyasha face-first in the sand unconscious with a large knot forming where Hiraikotsu had hit him.

"I think that's a lovely idea Kagome," Sango replied smiling.

That done they all played to their hearts content, except Sesshomaru who sat near Inuyasha and knocked him back out whenever he began to come to.

Jaken didn't play either. He was often found chasing the children screaming, "You stupid human and fox get back here this instant."

By the end of two days the group was in better spirits, Inuyasha got some assisted rest, and Jaken found out how bad sand really was. After being buried alive with only his beak above ground for air and being kicked across the beach from an angry mothering miko resulting in a few mouthfuls of sand, he learned who one of the alphas were, and what not to do so as not to entice her wrath.


	3. Mask

**Prompt from Riku Ryuu's Random Prompts**

**Prompt**: Mask

**Link to forum**\- forum/29-challenges/61802-riku-ryuus-random-prompts

**Word Count**: 304

Everything was going smoothly, well as smoothly as anything could go with Inuyasha in close proximity to Sesshomaru. The combined group was traveling close to Edo, and the futuristic priestess expressed a desire to go home. Inuyasha as expected pitched a fit.

"We've got jewel shards to find! There's no time to let you go to 'school'…"

"Inuyasha."

"You're just a slow human girl…"

"Inuyasha…"

All could tell the miko's temper was rising, and backed away leaving Inuyasha to his fate.

"Kikyo could have—"

"SIT BOY!"

It seemed the more anger the miko put into the command, the harder he kissed the dirt and the larger the crater was.

"Sit boy, sit boy, sit, sit, sit, siiiiiiit!"

Sesshomaru, although highly amused, thought it best to send Kagome home then continue to Edo to wait for her return. The thumps of Inuyasha were getting annoying despite the hilarity of the show.

"My name is Kagome. Ka-go-me. I am NOT Kikyo and never will be."

"Miko, go visit your family. This Sesshomaru has matter to attend to. We shall return to Edo in a few days."

With that Sesshomaru and his group left.

~A Few Days Later~

When the miko returned, she was not the same as when she left. She walked, talked, and laughed, but she was withdrawn behind a fake mask of how she used to be.

It was obvious to the lord that only he, his pup, and the kit were the only ones who noticed it.

Gradually, she changed back as though nothing happened. It was like she became one with herself. The demon lord wondered why it even mattered to him, and why he felt a warm feeling now that she was back to herself.


	4. Duct Tape

**Prompt from Riku Ryuu's Random Prompts**

**Prompt**: Duct Tape

**Link to forum**\- forum/29-challenges/61802-riku-ryuus-random-prompts

**Word Count**: 223

Sesshomaru watched amused as the fox child slapped more of the sticky paper onto the half breed's hair. It was a multitude of colors, and made the boy look less related to the demon lord.

Mentally sighing to himself, Sesshomaru watched the whelp chase the kit around camp. The boy had no self-control what so ever. He couldn't even handle the games of a child.

Rin was thoroughly amused, giggling every time Shippo dodged one of Inuyasha's fists before slapping more sticky stuff in his hair. The lord was glad she was entertained. Not that he'd show it. Smirking and silently counting to himself till the miko ended it. Five…four…three…two…one…

"SIT BOY!"

Knowing he had won, Shippo bounced over to Rin.

"Wow! Shippo you're are so funny and brave," Rin giggled.

"If you think that's funny, just you wait till he tries to get it off!"

'He was right,' Sesshomaru thought with a smirk. The half breed spent several days with a thin short bob of hair. It could have been worse. At least it didn't look too bad thanks to miko's creative thinking. If she hadn't cut most of it out, he would have looked pathetic.

Kagome giggled once more while watching Inuyasha grumble to himself at the front of their group.

"Well looks like I'm not bringing duct tape back anymore!"


End file.
